


Wibbily Wobbly Timey Wimey

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha Doctor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Female Alpha, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Omega Doctor (Doctor Who), References to Knotting, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Babies, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: A future version of Missy shows up with Yaz and the Doctor's toddler daughters, saying that the Doctor left them with her a month ago and never came back. They go to investigate and the next thing they know they're rushing to Gallifrey to rescue one of the Doctor's daughters. Along the way they run into an older thirteenth Doctor and then a future regeneration of the Doctor as well. Things quickly become a bit confusing.Naughty things end up happening between the Doctor, Yaz and the Fourteenth Doctor.---Attention: Now complete, come read the sex scene in the 5th chapter---





	1. The Wise Woman and the Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, this is going to be a slightly longer fic. There will be plenty of plot and fluff. The sex should show up in the 5th chapter.

The Doctor flung open the TARDIS door, telescope in hand. “Come on fam, your going to love seeing the Crab Nebula from 1054 earth.”

She froze when she was met by the sight of Missy standing in the middle of a field in front of an anachronistic green garden shed with two toddlers. She had them both restrained with the kind of child leashes that attach to plush animal backpacks. The girl with the owl backpack was sitting on her shoulders. The child with the dog pack was trying very hard to run off, oblivious as to why the tether on her pack was keeping her in place. Both little girls appeared to be around two and were dusky skinned and dark haired. One child was wearing a tiger onesie and the other was in shorts and a Manchester United soccer jersey.

In all the years that the Doctor had known her, she’d never encountered a Missy who looked so utterly flustered. Her dark hair resembled a rat’s nest and had what appeared to be dried carrots and peas in it. Her skirt suit was several levels past wrinkled. It was the first time the Doctor had ever seen her in her female regeneration without makeup.

“Missy?” asked the Doctor carefully.

Her former husband looked at her with wide, almost shell shocked eyes. “Thank Rassilon I’ve found you, you’ve left me alone with these little monsters for a month. This really is absolutely the worst thing you’ve ever done to me and I’ve kept a list. You once stranded me on a desert island with a mime.”

Yaz pushed past the Doctor to see what all the excitement was about. Graham and Ryan wisely hung back.

Even across time and space Yaz knew her daughters. “Oh gods, why do you have my babies?”

She rushed forward and Missy finally let the girl with the dog backpack free. She flung herself into Yaz’s arms. “Mommy.”

The girl with the owl pack began to wiggle and Missy lifted her off her back, holding her out as if she were sticky and suspect. The Doctor quickly took her.

“Mama!” crowded the toddler happily grabbing at her with what indeed proved to be sticky hands.

The Doctor spun the child around,“Oh my darling, you’re wonderful, so absolutely wonderful.”

The child giggled with joy and began to glow with soft golden light. That worried the Doctor slightly, usually Time Lords couldn’t still glow at her age, maybe being a hybrid had affected that. When the Doctor nuzzled her hair she smelled like candy and  fresh fallen rain.

“I didn’t tell you their names before I Ieft did I?” she asked Missy hopefully.

“Fuck.” swore Missy. “Curse my goddamn useless new TARDIS. I never should have let Shiva steal my last one. You're younger than my Doctor aren't you?”

“Afraid so, Yaz doesn’t even get pregnant for nearly a decade.”

“Shit. I thought you both looked a bit young, although it is hard to tell with humans.”

“Language,” snapped Yaz.

Miss actually rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. “The universe is full of things that will traumatize, hurt, and outright eat your children and your worried about words?”

She did have a point. Yaz frowned but let it go in favor of lifting up the little girl that was clinging to her.

“Why did I bring them to you?” asked the Doctor, suddenly growing solemn. She could think of a lot of people she’d have chosen to babysit before she left Yaz and her babies in Missy’s care. While Missy might have gladly burned the entire universe to protect her own daughter Shiva, she was less than sentimental where other people’s offspring were concerned.

“You said I was the only living creature dangerous enough to protect them from what was after you and your mate.”

“Did I say what it was?”

“No you just shoved the girls at me and ran off. You’re lucky I didn’t just dump the wee little terrors into an orphanage. If they weren’t my own daughter’s half sisters, I might have. I went looking for Shiva as well by the way, to see if she’d watch her little sisters until you came back. I haven’t been able to find any trace of her either. Honestly, I’m really starting to worry.”

“Come in then, we’ll talk over tea.”

“You’ve said your TARDIS doesn’t like me.

“You protected these two, she’ll make an exception.”

 

It proved rather crowded in the small kitchen with five adults and two toddlers. They lacked high chairs so Yaz held one girl in her lap and the Doctor held the other. They gave each girl a small bowl of cheerios without milk. While neither child was eating much but they seemed to really enjoy flinging the little bits of rounded baked grain.

Ryan leaned against the wall and Graham dragged his chair over to sit beside him. The Doctor couldn’t be certain but she got the feeling that at some point during Shiva’s wedding they had both interacted with Missy and were now more than a bit afraid of her.

“So did I tell you their names?” asked the Doctor again.

“I’ve been calling them thing one and thing two, but you named them after two roman goddess. I thought that was a bit rich, especially after how you teased me for naming our daughter after a hindu goddess. The slightly bigger one with the owl backpack is Minerva and the one with the hound is Diana.”

Diana chose that moment to giggle and throw some of cheerios at her temporary guardian. “Missy, Missy!”

Instead of rage, something rather approaching fondness cross the Time Ladies face. “Yes, I’m Missy you adorable little monstrosity. Now what I have I told you about aiming of the eyes? Your throwing far too low.”

The child just smiled and chucked more food into the air.

Missy sighed, “They are both sickeningly cute but either you dropped them both on their heads as infants or something has gone very wrong in their development. Neither girl is even forming sentences yet. At their age Shiva was chattering like a magpie and helping me conquer Vasca.  Maybe their human blood makes them dumber?”

“Oye!” snapped Yaz.

“The girls seem fine to me.” said the Doctor. “Humans develop more slowly than Time Lords,”

“Odd considering how brief human lives are. I suppose it is only to be expected of a lesser species.”

“Excuse me!” If Yaz hadn’t had a child in her lap she would have jumped to her feet.

Missy’s lip curled, “Don’t get uppity girl. Just because you’re fucking a Time Lord, doesn’t make you her equal. You might bear her children some day but she’ll abandoned or burry you long before your whelps even have their first regeneration.”

The lights around them began to flicker. “Oh don’t you start you old cow,” growled Missy glaring at the ceiling. “I won’t be threatened by a timeship.”

“Get out of my kitchen,” growled the Doctor.

“Honestly Doctor. I insulted your mates species, not her personally. I think she’s a perfectly fine pet. I certainly wouldn’t keep fucking her with you if I didn’t think that.”

“Get out.” The Doctor looked surprisingly menacing for a woman with her arms wrapped around a toddler.

“No,” she replied flatly. “Honestly, you should be used to me being a bitch by this point, we’ve know each other long enough. It’s not as if I’ve ever spontaneously become nice. Now are you going to help me find your future self or do you want me to just leave you to raise your daughters a decade before they’re born?”

“You came to me for help.”

“No, I came to rescue you, I just found the wrong you. Do you want to help me save your future self or not?”

“Fine.”

 

In the end they all set out together. Missy fetched her own TARDIS, making it suitcase sized and rolling it onto the TARDIs. It was only a little surreal to have a tiny garden shed with wheels shitting in the corner of the console room.

The Doctor hit a lot of buttons, programmed in an algorithm, put a bit of her hair and some from each girl into a petri dish and generally did a lot of confusing things. Whatever she did it seemed to tell the TARDIS what she needed to know. With a hiss and wheeze they were off.

They opened the door to Urquhart Castle on the shores of Loch Ness. At least what was where the Doctor thought they were, she’d never seen the castle covered in so much snow before.

“Mom duck!”

She did and barely missed a snowball the size of a snowman’s head smashing into the side of the TARDIS.

A huge creature that could only be described as an abominable snowman, a yeti, or possible someone with copious amounts of white hair who’d given up on shaving, lurched towards her.

“Oh no you don’t!” yelled a petite dark haired woman in a snowsuit. She used a Dennis the Menace esc slingshot to  launch something at the biped. A pink water balloon of glitter exploded all over the fuzzy white creature. It howled, yawned and fell over in the snow.

“Behind you,” screamed the girl.

The Doctor whirled in time to find herself facing a very large, very angry yeti. It had a face like an ape, but with tusks. It raised on large pawed hand to bat at her. Before she could get out her sonic a second voice yelled.

“Leave my mom alone!”

She shot the yeti in the back with a modified nerf gun that launched a water balloon that exploded into pink glitter. The abominable snowman collapsed, snoring loudly.

“Fairy dust,” explained the slender young woman to the Doctor, grinning broadly from ear to ear. “It puts them out like a light.”

A few steps away, the first girl with the sling shot was barking into a radio. “General Stewart, we’ve got them. Send a collection team. Also bring a lot of twirly whirlys, they really like those and they are gonna be cranky when they wake up.”  

“You just want those,” accused the second girl.

“So do yeti’s. I’ll share.”

It was at that moment that the two toddlers managed to somehow escape the TARDIS and all four adults who’d been trying to stop them.

“Big Erva” cried out the girl with the dog backpack. She launched herself at the woman with the water balloon gun.

“What?” She picked up the child, her face baffled.

The second child was a bit shyer and hid behind her mother. “Di?” She was staring at the woman with the slingshot.

“Mom, why have you brought us here as toddlers? Has something happened with the timelines again?” asked the older Minerva.

“All continuity is completely fucked as usual,” said Missy emerging form the TARDIS with the others.

Yaz’s eyes got huge when she saw her grown children and she froze in the doorway until Ryan bumped into her back.

Missy didn’t notice. “Your moms left me all alone with your past selves. When I went looking for them I ended up finding an even earlier version of the Doctor. Also I can’t find my Shiva, I don’t suppose you’ve seen her?”

“Nice to see you too Aunt Missy,” chirped the older Diana, “Last time we saw Shiva she said to tell you that she and our sisters had gone off to help an earlier version of our mom. She wouldn’t let us come, something about not wanting us to cross our own timeline. Honestly I think she’s just still annoyed at us for missing the wedding.”

“You did miss your own big sister’s wedding.”

“Abominable snowmen had frozen all of Scotland.”

“It’s Scotland how could you even tell?”

“It was June. We had to act or people would have frozen to death.”

“Did she say where she was going?” insisted the Doctor.

The two twins exchanged a worried look. At last the taller one, Minerva sighed. “She said she was going to Gallifrey, Vishnu’s in trouble.”

“My future daughter?” asked Missy looking concerned.

“Yea, we don’t know what’s going on exactly but it sounded like it was related to the vote she had in the council on the day of Shiva’s wedding. It didn’t go in Vishnu’s favor apparently and now there’s a trial going on or something. That’s all we know.

At the mention of the council, Missy paled. It was all the more noticeable due to her lack of makeup. “Those bastards have my child?”

“We don’t know. Shiva barely said anything before she left.”

Beside Missy, the Doctor had stiffened. “We have to get there now.”

“Wait, don’t go to the current Gallifrey. Go to Gallifrey a hundred years from now. That’s Vishnu’s Gallifrey.” said Diana.

“Earth year 2155 CE” added Minerva helpfully.

“Right.” The Doctor nodded sharply and then in a few steps moved to hug the closest girl. “I haven’t had a chance to say it yet but your perfect and I love you.”

“You say that all the time Mom.”

“Yea but this me hasn’t said it to this you yet.”

She pulled away and went to the Time Lady who was holding a younger version of her twin and hugged her as well, careful not to crush the toddler between them.  “You’re brilliant and I can’t wait to get the chance to know you darling.”

“You say that now but you haven’t had to deal with my teenage angst.”

“I’m looking forward to every minute of it dear one.” She kissed her on the cheek and then the child as well. “I hate to ask this, but can you and your sister watch your younger selves for a bit? I don’t know what we are going into but it is probably not safe for children.”

“Sure, Diana and I have done weirder things. Go find our sisters and bring them back to us safe and whole. Also, try not to get yourself killed before you and Mama can make us.”  

“Of course.”

Through the entire encounter, Yaz had remained frozen beside the TARDIS. The toddlers had been one thing but this was a bit much, even for her. She wanted desperately to embrace her grown daughters but she couldn’t seem to move. What did one say to one’s future children when they were actually older than oneself?

In the end the moment flowed on without her ever taken any action. While the older Minerva noticed her and even seemed about to say something she was distracted by the arrival of a white haired Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, a cleanup team, and a truly vast amount of curly whirlies. Oddly enough the toddlers seemed remarkably fine being left with their older selves, that or they were just easily distracted with snacks

The Doctor and the others departed quickly before any awkward questions could be asked. They set off towards Gallifrey and whatever had frightened a future Doctor so much she’d left her toddlers with the same Time Lord who once used Toclafane to burn the entire island of Japan to ashes in a firestorm.


	2. The Trial of the Doctor's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's daughter goes on trial before all of Gallifrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks. I hope you like this chapter. I ended rewatching Hell Bent and a couple other Doctor Who episodes that dealt with Gallifrey when I was working on this. I did a little research on Gallifrey as well, although the series has been around long enough that canon is a bit wibbily wobbly itself. The only reference I make that might be a little confusing is at one point I mention a founder of Gallifrey called Omega. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omega_(Doctor_Who) The randomness of there being a canonical character with that name was just too good not to briefly mention in this series.

As the TARDIS began to whir Graham said. “Am I the only person here who’s going to admit to being utterly confused.”

“Nah, me too,” offered Ryan.

“I think my grip on reality started slipping when my girlfriends ex showed up with my yet to be conceived toddlers.”

Missy rolled her eyes very theatrically and looked at the Doctor. “You want to explain this or should I?”

The Doctor glanced up from the consul, “go for it.”

Missy seemed rather pleased and took a seat on the consul completely ignoring the Doctors attempts to pull levers and hit buttons around her.

“So unless you’re all complete idiots, which I haven’t ruled out mind you, you’ve realized that timelines for time travelers get a bit wonky.”

“And wibbly wobbly,” piped up the Doctor.

“Hush you, It’s my turn to play professor. Now as I was saying, because most Time Lords, at least one’s with a TARDIS, tend to jump around in relative time, they usually measure things in terms of the the set events in their personal timelines. The Doctor eventually sires seven brats, albeit at very different points in relative time. Although your Doctor hasn’t successfully knocked up her pet to make those adorable little twin terrors yet, they are technically born before all her other bastards in relative time. That weird telekinetic girl who threw the tables at Shiva’s wedding was born much later in humanities future, even if she’s the first child the Doctor has had in this regeneration.”

She cast the Doctor a look, “At least I think Misca is the first one? You haven’t slutted around and made even more glowing babies then you’ve already admitted to have you?”

The Doctor didn’t dignify that with an answer.

Yaz seemed to be following the discussion, Graham had his head slightly tilted and Ryan’s eyes were a bit glazed.

“Wait, I’m still confused how the Shiva we met at the wedding somehow knows a daughter of yours who hasn’t been born yet,” said Graham.

“Shiva’s got about as much respect for timelines as a bull for fine china, she gets it from her sire I suppose. Around when she turned eighteen, she and I had a huge fight. She stole my tardis and ran off to find her sisters. She jumped all around the Doctor’s timeline to do it. She went back in time to find Jenny and then forward to find Misca. Technically in the Doctor’s timeline Shiva is older than Misca, but Shiva went and grabbed Misca after she finished her PHD, so now Misca’s the older one now. The twins should be her little sisters but she went and found them in their twenties so their the same age as her.”

Graham snapped his fingers. “So Shiva hopped around time and collected all of her sisters when they were her own age more or less, even if they weren’t technically born yet.”

“Your smarter than you look human, although that’s not hard. Here have a teething biscuit.” She fished one out of a pocket.

Graham instinctively lifted a hand to accepted, thought about what he was doing, and then lowered it.

When he didn’t take the linty flat baked disk, Missy shrugged and chucked it over her shoulder.

The Doctor glance at the biscuit and then at Missy, her nose slightly scrunched. “Did you just offer a grown man a teething biscuit?”

“What? I’ve been trying this whole positive reinforcement thing. It works very well with your tiny monsters, especially when food is involved. I assume it works on most humans.”

The TARDIS chose that moment to arrive at its destination with a very loud whump and thump. Missy almost but didn’t quite loose her perch on the consul.

“Will you ever bloody learn how to fly this thing?”

“I fly fine.”

“It’s not actually supposed to make any noise. Honestly she sounds like she’s in pain.”

“She’s just very expressive. “

Missy gave an aggrieved sigh and hopped to her feet, thumping her closed umbrella on the ground.

“Come on then, let’s go save your future self, we can’t have something happening to you before we make our second daughter.”

The Doctor and her companions followed her out in the hot afternoon sun of the dry lands. Gallifrey was every bit as orange red as she remembered it. A sudden gust of wind sent dirt and sand into her face and her eyes teared as she tried to clear them.

A very familiar barn sat behind her TARDIS. She’d hated this place, hated it as much as she had once loved it before she was forced to look into the untempered schism. The barn had been the only refuge she could find when the nightmares had stared, so many regenerations later she still had them sometimes. It held all of her fears and yet it had been somewhere she’d often come to face them.

She’d meant to land the TARDIS closer to the citadel but for some reason it wouldn’t go. From where she was standing, the gleaming dome looked like a very, very long walk away.

“Doctor. You’ve come back again.”

She turned sharply and found herself facing the same old woman who had once welcomed her in the barn when she’d come to save Clara. Somehow the kind matronly soul had always been able to recognize her in every form she’d ever held. The Doctor wasn’t actually sure if the woman had ever regenerated herself or if she just always managed to do it in such a way that she looked much the same each time.

The woman noticed Missy, “You! You’ve never stopped causing the Doctor trouble as a lad and I doubt you have now. I warned you if you ever dared show your weaselly self around here again I’d chase you off with a broom.

Missy arched one dark eyebrow. “You are welcome to try.”

The woman straightened her spine. “Don’t think I won’t.”

The Doctor quickly moved between them. “Do you think you could help us get to the city? We need to do so quickly and quietly.

“I’ll have my son get the cart.”

Of all the things Yaz had expected of Gallifrey, riding in the back of a horse cart was not one of them. It was exceedingly bumpy and dusty as well. It was also very crowded with all five of them in the back. A scruffy child of about twelve drove the two horses.

Missy had found a perch on a box and Yaz was leaning against the Doctor who had her back against the side of the cart. Graham had taken a seat on a pile of old blankets and Ryan was sitting cross legged.

“You know, I was kind of expecting things to be a bit shinier,” Yaz admitted. “Especially with the way you talk about this place as the home of the snooty fancy time travelers.”

“Gallifrey is the home of snooty fancy time travelers, they’ve got rich and poor people like anywhere else,” said Missy. “One group oppressing the other for their own benefit is kind of a universal constant.”

“Some societies share all their resources among their population equitably,” said the Doctor.

“Yea, but those are the weird hippy ones. They’re my favorite to conquer and subjugate.”

Every time Yaz started to forget just how terrifying Missy was she went out of her way to remind her. “So how are we going to find Vishnu in that huge city on the horizon,” she asked.

The boy, who hadn’t been doing a very good job of pretending to not listen, gasped and turned to look at them.

“You mean high council member Vishnu?”

“Yes,”

“The end of her trial is supposed to be today. I heard it on the radio. Rassilon is going to be presiding over it and everything.”

“What? I banished him,” snapped the Doctor.

“He um, well he came back and so did the High Council after you went away again. That’s what my mom says anyway.”  

“What’s Vishnu on trial for?” asked Missy. “Please say armed rebellion, it would make me so proud.”

“The person the radio said it was for “proposing a gross and indecent change in the laws. I asked my mom what that meant but she wouldn’t tell me. No one tells me anything.”

“What does that mean?” asked Graham.

Missy shrugged, “this is Gallifrey, she probably suggested that the council stop wearing those ridiculous collar ruffs.”

The Doctor snorted. “I seem to recall you once made a big deal about putting on one of those outfits for new years eve in San Francisco. I might have even found it sexy if you hadn’t been trying to steal my remaining regenerations and potentially destroying the earth.”

“I was going through a weird phase. My fashion sense has now vastly improved.”

“Whatever you say Ms. Poppins.”

They sent the boy and cart back to the barn when they reached the outskirts of the city and continued onward on foot. The actual city was a lot more like the kind of shiny chrome that Yaz had been expecting.  Even the gutters looked clea and there was no shortage of gleaming glass and metal rising up into the fiery sky.

Shiny silver vehicles zoomed past above their heads and Time Lords, most wearing considerably simpler clothing than the High Council, hurried about. There wore a lot of loose cotton in muted reds, yellows and browns.

It very quickly became apparent that most of the crowd was heading towards a huge amphitheater like building at the heart of the city, just on the edge of the citadel dome.

Yaz picked up little bits of conversation.

_“Hope they burn the whore.”_

_“Poor woman is innocent. She better be acquitted.”_

_“Rassilon is overstepping his role-”_

_“How dare that bitch even suggest we fornicate like rabbits.”_

As they often did, when they wanted to get to the heart of a matter on an adventure, they followed the crowd. They were swept onward into the great amphitheater and up all the way to the near back along with the other late arrivals.

At the very heart of the great space a small stage had been erected and was reflected in a large television screen as well. Six members of the high council sat in judgement at a long table, a seventh seat was pointedly empty. Rassilon sat at the center. He looked older than when the Doctor had last seen him, but he always did. There were few things worse than seeing a hero and legend reduced to something so much lesser.  

 A woman stood at a small witness stand with her hands bound in heavy iron shackles. Somehow, the Doctor knew instantly who she was. She felt suffused with the sense of love and pride she always felt when she first met a daughter. It didn’t matter that she hadn’t sired her yet, she was hers. Parental love is often a rather unconditional emotion.

The Doctor’s daughter wore a council member’s red robes, but none of the associated collar or headgear. She held her head high, her chestnut curls a long cascade about her shoulders. Her eyes were the same stunning blue that her sire had carried through most of her regenerations until her tenth. While all of the Doctor daughters had their own charm, she was likely the most classically beautiful of them, her cheekbones high and her nose narrow and straight. She had the sort of face that launched ships and the voice to command them.

“No, I will not retract any of my statements. I stand by the vote I called for even if the motion failed."

“As well it should have. It was obscene for you to even suggest that Time Lords should physically breed like lesser races. We are creatures of intellect not base animals. The very thought makes me shudder,” said Rassilon.

“With all due respect Lord High President no one is suggesting you should engage in such matters,” She sounded rather like several of her gene mother’s more sarcastic regenerations. Her words earned her laughter from the masses. The Doctor could see that her daughter was much better at playing the crowd than Rassilon. The old Time Lord had made a grave miscalculation holding the trial publicly.

“All I proposed was a decriminalization of natural sexual reproduction on Gallifrey.”

“A perverted practice your own depraved parents engaged in.”

“Yes and as you can see I am none the worse for it than a loomed Time Lord.”

“And you would have our race return to the dangerous messy business of creating life with our own bodies instead of safely and carefully with the looms?”

“People should have the freedom to choose for themselves.”

“I doubt anyone would want to.”

“Except Time Lords have. You forget that as a council member I have had access to all of Gallifrey’s records. I have found hundred of cases of natural births where the child was taken and the parents sterilized. Those are only the ones who got caught, there is an entire black market industry of forged loom records used to conceal births. We all know it.”

“The actions of criminals.”

“The actions of the desperate. The looms are failing.”

A gasp went through the crowd.

Vishnu raised her bound hands, a sonic device clutched in one. Numbers and data began to spill across the screen behind the seated council members.

“Stop her, take that device away.”

A guard stepped forward and Vishnu handed over her sonic, although numbers kept scrolling.

“We can’t keep pretending that everything is alright. Loom success rates have gone from a hundred percent at their first introduction to less than half of the infants ever drawing breath now. Of those infants only half again ever reach their first birthday. A quarter of them never see the age of five. Nearly five percent of my generation can’t regenerate at all and that number is likely to grow. Our population has been declining for centuries. If we don’t do something we will die out as a species long before the end of time.”

“We will fix the looms.”

“How? Omega created the looms and he’s long dead. There has never been another engineer who could come even close to understanding the code her wrote for the looms, much less correcting whatever has gone wrong with it.”

The crowd began to murmur even more, growing restless, growing worried. Rassilon might not have noticed it but the other high council members did.

“Enough,” said one of the older men, “We already debated all of this before the vote, we need not retread the same ground just to bore the entire Gallifreyan public. We are here today because the Lord High President Rassilon has charged High Council Member Vishnu with perverting the course of government by proposing a gross and indecent law. We need only determine if the law Vishnu proposed was gross and indecent and the matter will be settled.”

“It was about sex, anything involving sex is gross and indecent,” said another council member.

“Is it though? It wasn’t always thought of that way when I was young,” said the only Time Lady on the council. “Honestly things change so quickly, it is hard to keep track, especially at my age.”

“Wait,” said another council member, who wore the face of a young man with much older eyes. “If we define any law that concerns sexual reproduction to be indecent, then the law we have forbidding sexual reproduction is by that definition itself indecent.”

“Stop being a smart aleck,” snapped the older male council member. “The question is not if sex is obscene, it is if Counselor Vishnu’s proposal to change the laws concerning it was obscene.”

“She wasn’t obscene about it at all,” said the Time Lady council member. “She submitted a written proposal in the correct format and proposed the vote with proper form and etiquette. I think she’s always been a very polite. She certainly doesn’t talk over others like some people I could name.”

The older Time Lord was starting to look very annoyed now. “We are also not here to debate if the Time Lady in question has manners.” He tugged a tablet out of his sleeve and after tapping at it for a moment added, “According to the by laws, “A council member shall be considered to have perverted the course of governance if they put forward a law or statute or propose to alter an existing law or statute in such as way that the likely result would be a gross and indecent corruption of Gallifreyan society.’”

Vishnu thumped her bound hands on the wooden stand at which she stood. “So in summary, before we completely confuse our charming audience, I have been brought here in chains at Rassilon's behest, so that the council may publicly debate if natural sexual reproduction is obscene or not. I’m apparently to be executed if it is.”

That got her a general nodding of heads.

“That seems an awfully abstract question to hang a woman’s life on,” said the old Time Lady. “Lord High President do you really want to maintain your charge against against the High Council woman?”  

“If she will admit fault and resign her council seat I will drop the charges,” replied Rassilon.

The young Time Lady gripped the edges of the podium “I will do no such thing. I won’t let you bully me off the council or force me to compromise my principles like you have so many before me.”

“Then there is nothing left to discuss. We will vote and pass sentence at once.”

“Shouldn’t we talk about it more?” asked the young faced council member.

“No, we have talked enough. Bailiff hand out the stones.”

Each council member was given a white and black pebble. Then one by one they walked up to a large metal cauldron and chucked one in. Then the bailiff, a Time lord without any headress, tipped out the cauldron. There were three black and three white stones.

The entire stadium exploded into sound. Missy was the first on her feet, pushing through the crowd umbrella tip first. “We’ve got to get to her. He’s going to find a way to kill her.”

On the stage Rassilon rose to his feet. “As Lord High President I have the right to cast as second vote in the case of a tie. I find High Council member Vishnu guilty and sentence her to death.

In the next instant a lot of things happened, the most exciting of which was that an older version of the thirteenth Doctor and three of her daughters suddenly materialized around Vishnu. They were all wearing vortex manipulators and what appeared to be earphones.

Shiva had a huge gun, Jenny had what looked like a loud speaker and Misca’s hands were glowing.

The Doctor grabbed her daughter’s arm. “No time to talk, shields only let us jump one way. Time to run.” Then she shoved earphones over Vishnu’s ears.

Jenny held up her loudspeaker which began to release a painful screeching sound that brought nearly everyone present to their knees. This actually didn’t work out very well for the earlier Doctor and her companions as the sound also brought them down with the rest of the crowd.

Shiva leveled her gun and fired at the stumbling guards. Instead of turning them into a mess of blood, or stunning them, the blast suddenly and forcefully moved them about twenty steps to the left. The Doctor and her daughters all ran for the lower entrance of the amphitheater. With a wave of her arms Misca threw open the doors to the hallway.

They almost made it. Then time stopped. It’s a funny thing really. The Doctor was very good at going forward and backwards in time, sporting through history and the future like a dolphin among the waves. Moving through something and being able to control that thing are not the same though. A dolphin cannot tell the waves what to do.

Rasillon apparently could. A metal plate on his chest glowed brightly. With a wave of his hand everyone else returned to motion and only the Doctor and her family were still frozen.

“Take the others away, bring the prisoner back to the stand. I will finish this trial today.”

The guards disarmed and then dragged off a swearing Shiva, a furious Misca who they’d jammed into some kind of cuffs that suppressed her powers, and a Jenny who managed to break several noses. The Doctor actually went quietly but not before giving a pointed look to her younger self who she apparently did realize was in the crowd.

The moment Vishnu was back at the stand Rassilon spoke. “For your crimes I sentence you to death and the forfeiture of all your future regenerations. The sentence will be carried out immediately.”

Cheers and boos rose from the crowd, the boos sounded louder. The stadium began to shake.

“No! You will not touch my daughter” a clear voice rang out, possible amplified by a sonic device. A woman who had not been there a moment before strode across the amphitheater. She wore the kind of coat a ring master might have back in the days of three ring circuses. She was nearly as tall as Vishnu, although her face had more strength to it than classical beauty and was scarred on one side. She wore her grey streaked black curls tugged back in a braid.

Up in the stands the thirteenth Doctor felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. She’d met future selves enough times to know instantly that this was one of them.


	3. The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escape but at a terrible cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry I let this one hang in limbo so long. I'm going to try to finally finish it up.

“Doctor!” spat Rassilon, “You have no place here anymore. You resigned your position as president.”

“Had I known you’d slink back into the office I might well have stuck around.”

“We both know you are incapable of doing anything but causing trouble and running away.”

“Whatever my faults are, I’m still the Time Lord who ended the Time War. You know I have the backing of the Gallifreyan military now just as I did last time.”

“Are you threatening me with a coup like before?”

“I don’t know, are you threatening my little girl?”

The two near immortals glared at each other across the platform. It startled them both when Vishnu spoke, “Mom, you can’t save me from this.”

“What do you mean. Of course I can. I’ve rescued your from time wraiths and eldritch monsters. The council is hardly a threat.”

“Mom you can’t stage another military coup. Do you have any idea how long it took Gallifrey to get back anything resembling a legitimate form of government after last time you did that?”

“You’re calling something with Rassilon at its head legitimate?”

“The other High Council members are elected, I was elected. I can’t just let you break the government I’ve worked so hard to help rebuild, not when there is nothing but the military to replace it.”

“Sweetheart, you’re starting to sound eerily like Sophocles at the moment.”  

“I’m doing what I have to for the good of Gallifrey. I would think that you would understand that after the Time War.

“Your not a soldier baby.” She stepped up onto the platform, moving to her daughter’s side. “And you are not going to die like one. I invoke the right of Carton.”

Rassilon’s face broke into a very creepy smile as the crowd began to whisper in confusion.

“That hasn’t been used in generations. It’s barbaric,” said the older male member of the council.

“It is my right to face judgement in a family member’s place if I so choose to.”

The crowd finally understood what was going on. It didn’t take a genius to realize it was tipping in the Doctor’s favor.

The thirteenth Doctor felt the hairs at the back of her neck rise. She knew the tone her own voice took when she was about to spring a plan. Her future self caught her eyes where she stood in the crowd and winked.

She grabbed Yaz’s hand, “Come on, we have to go free the slightly older version of me and my other daughters, I think my future self needs them to do something.”

“But what about Vishnu,” hissed Missy.

“My older self knows what she’s doing. Come on.”

On the stage Rassilon seemed to finally realize that he’d lost the crowd. He said nothing as the rest of the council debated. They had switched off their speakers so they could decide what to do before announcing it to the crowd.

“We can’t execute the Doctor, she’s saved the entire planet multiple times,” said the female member of the High Council. “If we kill her we’ll have a rebellion.”

“We can’t deny her the right of Carton, it’s in the bylaws.”

“Oh stuff the bylaws,” said the older Time Lady council member, “We can’t execute the Doctor and I don’t think we should be executiving her daughter either. I certainly voted against it.

“Can we commute the sentence, make it imprisonment for life?” asked the old man.

“Only I have that authority and I will not. We all know that no prison will hold the Doctor for long,” snapped Rassilon. “If she wishes to invoke the right of Carton, then so be. She dies today.”

The Doctor tilted her head slightly, an almost Missy like grin spreading across her face. “Do I at least get to choose my method of execution then?”

“It is the right of the condemned,” said the council member with the young face.

“Then I invoke the Ordeal of Cain.”

“Unacceptable,” snapped Rassilon, “That is a trial not a form of execution, you can potentially survive that.”

The Doctor smiled at him, showing smooth white teeth that somehow seemed sharper then they were “No one has though, ever, have they?”

 

The Thirteenth Doctor and her companions had a surprisingly easy time getting into the lower part of the amphitheater. About half the crowd had fled or at least begun to flee when the later version of the Doctor and her daughters had attempted to free Vishnu. The guards were all too busy dealing with the crowd to worry about a few people seemingly going the wrong way.

The Doctor was actually able to pull up a projection of the amphitheater. Of course it had holding cells. Why wouldn’t it? There actually were a lot of guards on the cells. The doctor simply used her sonic to set off the fire alarm and make the lights start flashing. She localized the alarm to just the lower levels so she wouldn’t panic the remaining crowds above or cause a stampede. As she predicted, low paid guards really were not the sort to risk their lives guarding a few cells, nor apparently to save their prisoners from a fiery death.

The moment the guards were out of sight she hurried to again use her sonic on the shimmering projected door of the cell, making it flicker and vanish.

“About time, what took you?” asked her older self.

“You are me, don’t you remember?”

“To be honest the whole thing is kind of hazy, I think being around too many of myselves messes with my memory a bit.”

“Chat later,” snapped Shiva. “Lucy, Mina, and Dina will have already neutralized their shield projection points. We have to get to ours.”

Without any further explanation she and the others collected their confiscated possessions from a pile on the table and hurried down the hall. The place they were heading was only a few hundred feet away. There was a large door that said, “Central Control Room, presumably in Gallifreyan although the TARDIS translated it for the rest of them.

When Shiva pushed it open, there was only one operator remaining. He had the look of a man willing to go down with the ship, or at least make sure that the emergency lights in a huge stadium stayed on during a fire evacuation.

Shiva pointed her very large gun at him. “Get out of your chair.”

“No.”

Misca levitated the chair as the older Doctor hurried to the console.

“Please, whatever you are doing, don’t. There are thousands of people in the amphitheater. Whatever your cause is, it can’t be worth hurting that many people.”

“We’re not here to hurt any,” said the older Doctor. “We just need to bring down the anti TARDIS shielding for a minute.”

“You are terrorists aren't you?” his assumption wasn’t necessarily a wild one. A group of people, one who was very intimidatingly gun had just burst into the control room of a large public building.

“We are not. I’m the Doctor and so is she,” said the younger Doctor.

“You’re not the version I fought with in the war.”

“I haven’t been that man in a long time. Be glad of it. It means everyone today gets to live.”  The old thirteenth Doctor slammed a button on the console and suddenly all the alarms got even louder.

“Alright Shiva. That should do it. Call your TARDIS and go collect the others, I’ll go get Shiva and my older self.”

Even as she spoke two TARDISes materialised in the hallway, one a blue police box and one a red a phone box.

“Missy, Doctor, Team TARDIS, come with me, I might need your help,” said the Doctor.

Shiva, Jenny and Misca darted into the red TARDIs and both Doctors and her companions into the other.

...

 

The device used to bring about the Curse of Caine looked a lot like an ornate dagger. It also came in a very fancy box and everyone from the guards who carried the box to the High Council seemed terrified of it.

The old man council member tapped at his tablet a bit and then said, “it says all it takes to lay the curse is to prick the skin with the blade.”

“I know that,” said Rasillon. “I’m the one who originally found the damn thing.”

“There’s a bit that is supposed to be read out as well when the geis is laid.”

“You don’t actually need to read it for it to work,” now the ancient Time Lord just sounded aggravated.

“But it’s tradition.”

“Fine, fine.”

The old man began to read. While the curse probably rymed in gallifreyan the translator circuit just wasn’t that good and couldn’t make it rhyme in English. Apparently some words must have been a bit shorter in Gallifreyan because the lines were a bit uneven as well. It was also possible that Gallifreyans were just rubbish poets.

_Cast out are you, who’s skin this cuts_

_Never again to be held or loved_

_Those who treasured you, now will despise you_

_You will die at the hands of your own kindred_

_Unless you take the life of the one you love best_

 

Just as the last word faded a large blue box began to materialize around the Doctor and Vishnu.

“No!” screamed Rassilon. He lunged forward, slashing the Doctor’s arm through her coat as her image faded away.

He was left standing on the platform,  bloodied dagger in hand. For half a beat there was silence and then he raised the dagger over head head. “The sentence was carried out. The Doctor is condemned to die by her own families hand. “

He did not get the cheer he was hoping for. He really should have cut his losses then, he didn’t.

“Counselor Shiva has fled her duties and is now banished. She may never return again to Gallifrey.”

The old Time Lady made a face, “Well the girl didn’t so much flee as get snatched up by a TARDIS. I mean, as long as she comes back before our next Bi-Quarterly mandatory council meeting, she’s not really abandoned her duties or anything.”

“She fled,” Rassilon ground out through his teeth.

“From what?” asked the Time Lord with the young face. “He mother took the sentence upon herself, which means Vishnu was fully pardoned. She was free to go.”

The ancient founder of the Time Lords lost his temper, although he at least had the good sense to turn off his microphone. “Then I banish the little bitch, she was never anything but trouble."

“We have to vote on banishments, it’s in the bylaws,” said the council member with the old face.

Rassilon covered his face with his gauntleted hand wearily. He really, really missed the good old days during the Time War when he could get away with just zapping council members he didn’t like. Well, maybe it was for the best really, if he started zapping the ones that got on his nerves again, soon enough he’d be the only one left.

“We will discuss all of this at the next meeting,” he said wearily. He reactivated his microphone and used his staff to give the stage a really solid thump.

“Judgement has been passed and carried out. This public meeting is closed. Please return to your homes.”

There were loud murmurs of dissent but in the end the crowd dispersed.

 

On the TARDIS Vishnu caught her mother as she collapsed. The sleeve of her coat was damp with a darker crimson that the cheap dye with which it had been made.

“No,” gasped the Doctor as Vishnu eased her to the floor. “Get back, get back before the curse affects you.”

“What does the Curse of Cain even mean?”

From where she stood by the consul, near the older Yaz who had actually been piloting the thing, Missy’s eyes went wide with fear.

“Get away from her! Quickly, girl quickly”

It was too late. One instant Vishnu was worriedly trying to roll up her mother’s torn sleeve and the next her hand were around her throat.

It took both of the young Doctors to drag the struggling Time Lady away from her mother. The fourteenth Doctor sat up clutching at her throat.

When Yaz, Graham and Ryan all tried to go and help, Missy kept them back at umbrella point.

“Don’t you dare. You’ll just attack her too. The Curse of Cain turns love to hate in the hearts of an afflicted person’s loved ones.”

“Why are the younger Doctor’s unaffected?” asked Graham.

Missy actually did raise a well plucked eyebrow. “Poor thing has so much self loathing and rapprochement, the inverse of how she feels about herself most of the time may as well be love. That or maybe it just doesn’t affect past selves, hell if I know”

As soon as the other two Doctors got Vishnu back a few feet away from her mother she returned to herself.

“Mom, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you accept the bloody Curse of Cain?”

The fourteenth doctor stood there rubbing at her throat.“I was trying to buy time. At least when I was president it was in the deepest vault and took three council members all turning a key at the same time to take it out. I thought we’d be rescued before the damn thing was even brought up. ”

“Rassilon moved everything.”

“I noticed.” She was still rubbing at her throat.

“How do we cure it?” asked Yaz worriedly.

Missy rolled her eyes dramatically, as she was sometimes want to do. She may well have adopted the gesture from the same movie she got her outfit inspiration from. “We don’t silly pet. This charming fool has just effectively cut herself off from any and everyone who’s ever loved her, myself included. Gods her angst this time is going to be utterly unbearable even from a distance. I think we all know she won’t go with the easy solution to the curse.”

“Obviously I’m not going to kill the person I love best. Honestly, who the hell even came up with that as a curse breaker?”   

“Probably someone like me, although I really would have at least tried to make the inscription rhyme.”

“Always the critic.”

“I rather like you in this regeneration,” said Missy getting an interesting smile, “all tough and grouchy. It really is a shame I can’t get close without trying to kill you.”

“Don’t worry, you get your chance before this happens although you get a new face by then as well.”

The eldest doctor began to pace as her younger selves eyed her warily. She began to tap at the side of her face. “Think, think.” Suddenly she clapped her hands. “I’ve got it. Doctor, older blond one, take me back to my TARDIS. I know what to do.”

“You're not just going off on your own are you?” asked the older Yaz worriedly. “Because I know you and that is the kind of thing you would do.”

When Fourteen looked at her, her face was deeply marked with long accustomed sorrow and longing. “No darling, I do have a plan. I’ll need to borrow myself to make it work.”

“As long as you bring her back.”

It was a short hop to the bit of Gallifreyan desert where Fourteen’s TARDIS was parked. Everyone kept well away from Fourteen as she stepped out with herselves.  

A dark haired young woman poked her head out of the TARDIS. “Grandma! You’re back.”

“No stay back Margaret sweetheart. I’m cursed and if you touch me you’ll try to kill me.”

“Seriously?” she had a way of tilting her head that reminded the Doctor of Misca.

“Afraid so. I’m going to go fix it but I need you to step out of the TARDIS and go hang out with some earlier versions of my companions for a bit.”

She made a face. “Alright. You did save Vishnu though right?”

“Yes.”

The slight half Time Lord gave all three versions of her mother a wide berth as she went into the earlier TARDIS. The three Doctors headed into the oldest one.

“Your traveling with Margaret?” asked the youngest Doctor grinning.

“Yea, I have been since Missy and I split again. It’s nice to show a granddaughter the universe again. Honestly I think she’s just glad to get off the Pleiades TARDIS, thing is overrun with children in her own time. She’s from a good bit earlier in my own timeline, but you know how it is. Linear time is really just a suggestion.”

The inside of Fourteen’s TARDIS was all dented tin and oxidized bronze. It rather fitted the steampunk circusy theme she had going on.

“So where are we going exactly?” asked the youngest Doctor.

“Why to Hel of course. Where else can we get water from the River Lethe.”

The second oldest Doctor blinked. “That place really? It’s so tacky, they couldn’t even pick one mythology to steal names from.”

“Desperate times my dearest self, desperate times.”


	4. When shall we three meet again

 

The three Doctors stepped off of the TARDIS into a cliche fifties carnival complete with flashing lights everywhere and the smell of fried sugar. That smell of course made them all hungry.

“Focus, “ said Fourteen.

“But fried sweet things,” said the younger Thirteen.

“We’ll get those later” the eldest promised herselves.

All around them flowed every sort of sentient creature they had ever met in their travels. They saw Sontarans and Drahvins and even a small group of Lurmans. They all generally appeared to be buying food of every description imaginable and going on all kinds of impossible rides.

Fourteen grabbed a hand of each Thirteen and tugged them through the crowd. “Stay close and don’t wander off, this place is more dangerous than it looks.”

Considering they nearly walked into a pack of ice warriors, that was saying something. Up ahead lay a small black tent with cheap shiny golden fabric stars sewed on the outside.

“The Sibyls of MACS0647-JD should be here, I’d know that tent anywhere.

They pushed into a small dark space heavy with sandalwood incense and the smell of something rotting.   

Three woman sat in a circle about a brazer. The first was a heart achingly beautiful girl in the flush of her youth, slender as a willow with eyes like a doe’s and curls like a doll’s. The second was heavy with child, her beauty in the full rounded bloom that comes when innocence fades. The last was worn thin as a bone in a rag, her face lined and strong.

They all turned as one. “Welcome Doctor. We have been awaiting you.”

“You lot would say that,” said Fourteen wearily taking a stool outside of the Sibyls’ circle and motioning her younger selves to do the same.

“We’re always waiting for you, you always come back eventually.” They all spoke at the same time, their voice an odd chorus.

“Are they going to do that the entire time?” the youngest Doctor whispered.

“Yes,” her older blond self whispered back. “It’s sort of their thing, big fans of Macbeth or something.”

“What is it you seek this time Doctor? What great magick do you need that’s cost is so great you’ve brought three of yourselves to pay it?”

With a sigh Fourteen rolled up her sleeve and showed the shallow cut in her arms.

“Oh that is lovely.” The youngest Sibyl leaned forward and caught the Doctor’s arm, leaning her head down to sniff. Then she licked at the dried blood in one long motion.

Fourteen grimaced and yanked her arm back. “Hey, no licking without asking permission. Didn’t your mother teach your better?”

“We are our own mother, and daughter, and grandmother. We are all at once and each on our own.”

All three Doctor’s shuddered slightly as the three Sibyls stared at them with unblinking golden eyes.

“Right, well anyway. I need a cure for the Curse of Cain. I think a bit of water from the River Lethe should do that.”

“That is a fine curse and it will take a great working to break. Are you sure you are prepared to pay the cost?”

“Tell me what it is first,” she sounded like she already knew.

“Three memoires, one from each of you. A moment of pure and absolute joy, a reflection that has held and guided and sustained you. It’s so lovely there are three of you, just enough time and difference between you for each to most cherish a different memory.”

The three Doctors exchanged a look. “I will beg this of both of you but I will not demand it,” said Fourteen quietly. “I’m the one who fucked up, now that you know the cost, you can each refuse.”

“Yea, except we both eventually become you. Don’t worry, we’ve got you,” said the youngest Thirteen. “We’d have never made it to be as old as you if we hadn’t helped ourselves a few times along the way.

“Thank you, thank you both.”

“Who will go first?” asked the Sibyls.

“I will,” said fourteen.

“Give us your hands then, you’ll see the memory one last time before it fades.”

She scooted her stool closer into the circle and took the hands of the maiden and crone. It burned like touching dry ice when they began to sort through her mind.

“What do you hold most dear scarred Doctor? Was it a victory or the birth of a child? A sunrise or a moment of laughter? No, it was a kiss, of all things a first kiss with a woman long dead now.

_For just an instant she was back on the second hand purple couch, leaning forward to press her lips against those of a brown eyed trainee police woman’s. So many months of hope and longing coalesced into that one brilliant moment of joy and desire, so many wonderful years flowed from that single moment. She had carried the memory so close to her hearts, warmed herself with it like the coals of a fire to ward off the cold ache of grief. She always clung to the memory of the first kiss because it was too painful to think of the last one._

In an instant the memory was gone, nothing left of it but a vague summary of what had been. It would have hurt less to have her hearts ripped out of her chest, then at least she would have regenerated and the memory would have remained. It shouldn’t have mattered, a memory of a single kiss among the countless she’d shared with her lost mate, but it did. Only the thought of her daughters and her granddaughter sustained her. She had living family that loved and needed her.

If she could not break the curse she couldn’t go back to her own TARDIS and travel Margarite. She couldn’t go argue with Vishnu, couldn’t tease Shiva, couldn’t help the twins with their wild plans, couldn’t see Jenny’s brilliant smile, couldn’t patiently listen to Misca, couldn’t continue to fail to understand Cassandra. She wouldn’t even be able to go have another fight with Missy, or make up with Missy ever again. She hated it but she accepted the price she’d paid.

On shaky feet she stood and offered the seat to the second youngest Doctor. She sat, offering the Sibyls a smile that did not reach her eyes. “What will you take? The first time I laid eyes on Misca, the first time I heard Shiva laugh, Minerva’s first step, Diana’s first word?

The sibiles took her hands. “You know the memory.”

_For an instant she nearly choked on the fear that washed over her. She and Yaz were running from the chronovore again. One stumbling step and Yaz was ahead of her rushing into a TARDIS that wasn’t hers. She had known vaguely that her younger self was present at her daughters birth but it was hazy in the way things always were when she met herself._

_All she had known in that moment was that her mate, who had already begun her contractions, was gone and she couldn’t help her, couldn’t guard or defend her. She had despaired, kneeling in the grass of Central Park._

_She had been so sure that she had lost her mate and her unborn children.She’d been a fool to dare to dream to hope, an utter and complete fool. She’s failed them as she had so many people before._

_Only a half breath later the same TARDIS had re-appeared and her younger self poked her head out. “Come on, Yaz and the babies are waiting for you.”_

_When she’d first stepped into the TARDIS medical bay and seen her Yaz asleep and a younger Yaz and Ryan holding her daughters, he hearts had felt as if they would burst. That single moment had given he faith that the universe could be kind, that Yaz and her newborns would not be snatched from her arms._

Her face was damp as she felt the memory leave her. It felt as if a pillar of her world had crumbled. She ached to return to her mate, to return to her children, who her younger self had apparently left with their older selves for some reason. She had met the twins as adults and had her doubts about their ability to care for two toddlers but maybe they had it coming. It scorched her to the quick to lose her first memory of her twins but she knew she would make more memories with them.

The youngest Doctor went last. She alone hesitated to offer her hands to the maiden and the crone. “I don’t suppose there is some way I can convince you to take a different memory, any memory but the one you’re going to take.”

“We are sorry Doctor, we cannot help you future self unless a true price is paid.”

“It’s just...I’ve so little left of him.” She took a slow steadying breath and offered her hands.

_She sunk back into the shifting sands of memory. She’d been just a boy then far too young to be so frightened, alone and pregnant on a strange planet. At least Theta Sigma hadn’t had to face the birth alone. Koschei had escaped Gallifrey and found his mate collapsed by labor pains on the floor of a stolen TARDIS somewhere in the English countryside._

_It hadn’t been an easy labor, birth was always dangerous for male omegas and even more so for one so young. Neither of them had known what to do, had ever even held an infant much less seen one born. Theta Sigma had been so sure that he was dying, how could he be in so much pain if he wasn’t?_

_In the end though some things were more a matter of biology than knowledge and male omegas could give birth unassisted if there were no complications. Their son was born with strong lungs and made his presence in the world known from his first breath. Koschei had wrapped the wriggling glowing infant in a towel and handed him to his birth father._

_In that instant the boy that would be the Doctor had first truly understood unconditional love. He’d looked into cloudy infant eyes and known that he would fight and die, live and struggle, trade the very soul in his body and every regeneration he might have to protect his child._

The Doctor felt the memory began to dim inside of her. “Please, no, don’t take it please.”

“You gave it freely, it is too late.”

And just like the memory was gone, only an echo remaining. She’d traded the memory of the birth of her son so that her future self could again hold her daughters and grandchildren. She didn’t regret it but the weight of it was almost more than she could bear.

The actual breaking of the curse didn’t take long. The mother Sibyl broke open a clay jar stoppered with wax and poured it over Fourteen’s wound. It closed instantly along with a puff of dark smoke.

“The curse is broken, be along your way. As much as we love your payments, try not to come to us against too soon,” said the Sibyls.   

None of the Doctors had much to say as they trudged out of the tent. None of them spoke to each other of what they had each lost.

 

…

 

On the second youngest Doctor’s TARDIS, Vishnu made a quick phone call to reassure her sisters that all was well. When it was done she wearily leaned back against the central consul, found a plastic child’s squeaky toy under her back and chucked it out of the way as she considered the two Yaz’s, one Graham, one Ryan, and one Missy.

“Mom, please tell me that your next regeneration hasn’t shown up. I don’t think I can handle talking her down from one of her murderous rages after the day I’ve had.”

“I still have those do I?” Missy looked very pleased.

“Mostly when something threatens Shiva or me.”

“Well you are my babies, although I suppose I haven’t given birth to you yet. I can’t say I’m looking forward to that bit, the whole business was rather wretched the last time with your sister.”

Vishnu’s beautiful face dissolved into laughter. “Yea, you don’t need to worry about that. Mom’s an omega and your an alpha in my time.

Missy’s smile became almost genuine, “Oh good, she can lose her figure this time then.”

The younger Yaz was rather of the opinion that Missy’s figure was equally fine pre and post Shiva and had enough intimate knowledge of the matter to know. She did however have other concerns at the moment.

“When are you born Vishnu, when does the Doctor regenerate?”

The young High Council member frowned. “After well…” She scrambled for words, clearly not wanting to say something. “Long after your daughters are grown, after a lot of things, both my moms regenerate at different times. They ended up getting back together, at least that’s how they tell the story. It didn’t last mind you. They were fighting like a pair of cats by the time I was a teenager. It got so bad I had to go live with Shiva and the Pleiades. When they finally split it was visible from orbit. There are still scorch marks on the Moon of Poosh after what happened.”

“I suppose we never did play Happily Family very well,” said Missy although she did seem a bit disappointed.

“You still won’t talk to each other. You’ve both had to work out seperate times your allowed to visit Shiva and me.”

Margaret pipped in. “And I have to handle communications between them since I’m traveling with Grandma. It’s a bit silly. You would think two grown Time Ladies could at least figure out how to time share visitation rights with their grown daughters.”

Whatever Missy might have said next was forgotten when there was a brief knock on the TARDIS door and all three Doctors came in, each haggard in her own way.

The two Yaz’s ran to their Doctors and they didn’t stop them. Margaret hesitated before going closer to her grandmother.

“Are you still cursed?”

“I took care of it sweetheart.”

“Good.” Margaret moved to hug her grandmother. She was a slight woman and didn't quite reach the shoulders of the tall woman. “You were so serious you had me a little worried.”

Fourteen kissed the top of her head, “All is well. Myselves and I traded some memories to a trio of very powerful witches who could cure me.

The youngest Yaz asked her own Dotor, “What did you trade?”

“Just a memory.”

“That’s no answer.”

“I’ll give you a proper one later, it’s been a long day.” Yaz accepted that.

What followed was a flurry of time hops to get everyone back on their proper TARDIS.

Vishnu went with the second oldest Doctor so she could take her back to the Pleiades TARDIS. Missy went along with them so she could go check on Shiva and also give her a piece of her mind about going off to face the Gallifreyan high council without telling her. Once they had deposited them, the older Thirteen and Yaz planned to go collect their toddlers from the adult twins and then head on their merry way.

The youngest Yaz, Doctor, as well as Graham and Ryan, trundled onto Fourteen’s TARDIS. A quick jump had the back by the barn. Yaz was still unclear as to why there was a crumbling barn in the middle of nowhere but she figured it was better just not to ask.

The Doctors shook hands and each headed for their own ships. Fourteen never actually said anything to the companions, which was odd, especially as she seemed to be attempting to not even look at Yaz. Margarita on the other hand hugged everyone, although she seemed a little sad when she got to Graham. 

They all headed for their own TARDIS and started to take off. Suddenly there was a frantic tapping on the TARDIS door. Thirteen opened it and found her older self looking very chagrined.

“So I in the heat of events, I may have neglected to charge certain power coils. Any chance you can give me a tow to the rift in Cardiff?


	5. Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the sex scene.

In the end it turned out that Thirteen’s TARDIS was also probably overdue for a recharge as well. They parked their TARDISes together and all went to dinner in the harbor. Fourteen tried to decline but Margarite dragged her out of the TARDIS by her coat sleeve.

“No you don’t grandma, none of that solitary moping you do. My moms made me promise I’d make you be social and I intend to.”

“I just…”

“If you stay in the TARDIS then I will stay to keep you company and if I have to do that I’m going to be mad at you. I want to go eat with your younger self, Grandma Yaz, Ryan and Graham. 

They all set off together. It was a beautiful summer night. 

“Do you really call me Grandma Yaz?” It felt odd asking someone her own age that. 

“Nanna actually. I couldn’t say Yaz when I was little.”

She suspected that title would take some time to get used to. Shiva’s evil stepmother jokes aside, Yaz hadn’t really played much of a parental role for the younger Shiva or Misca. Misca looked up to her like a big sister and Shiva tolerated her more like she was an older cousin. It was funny to think that one of Misca’s daughters would regard her as a grandmother, she wasn’t even entirely sure what proper grandmothering entailed, especially in the context of time travel. She supposed she’d learn as she went along. 

They ate at a nice little place beside the water as Margarite spoke happily about one of her and her grandmother’s most recent adventures in 1983. Apparently they had convinced a soviet lieutenant colonel, Stanislav Petrov, to disregard his orders and not launch a huge retaliatory strike when he received a false report of a US nuclear strike. 

“Wait, wait, said Graham. “You two are the reason that soviet bloke didn’t push the button and blow us all to kingdom come?”

“He made his own decision but we helped. All I did was show him a picture of his kids and asked him if he was willing to destroy their world. After that he couldn’t do it,” explained the Doctor.

“Poor guy was so emotional he didn’t even seem weirded out that the photo was on a cell phone. We did show up in an English police box, so I guess he was already pretty weirded out by us to begin with,” added Margarite. 

When the meal was done they all wandered back to the TARDISes. Thirteen was more than a bit aggravated to find that hers hadn’t actually charged at all. Sensing that something could very soon explode or at least become very noisy in the control room both Ryan and Graham headed for bed. Fourteen and Margarite helped tug on wires for a bit until Margarite began to yawn. 

“It will still be broke in the morning, don’t stay up too late with yourself Grandma.” She hugged the older Doctor and headed back to her grandmother’s TARDIS to sleep. 

Yaz herself was getting pretty tired but it was just too fascinating to watch the two Doctor’s work. She had no problem admitting to herself just how attractive she found the older Doctor. 

For all the flamboyance of her ringmaster’s coat, she lacked the almost manic energy of Yaz’s Doctor. Instead of constantly darting about she moved with purpose, standing still as often as not. With the coat removed and hung up by the door, her outfit seemed rather dull. She wore a white button down, grey slacks and sturdy black boots. 

The scar on her face and the grey in her hair suited her. They seemed to Yaz to almost be outward expressions of something her own Doctor hid behind bright smiles. There was something very pleasing about her tall lanky frame. And her arms, well, she had a fair bit of definition to them and they just looked wonderful when she rolled up her sleeves to get into the consul. 

Her own Doctor tried to tug a cord loose and succeeded, falling backwards with an “oof.”

Yaz hurried forward to help her as did the older Doctor. 

Thirteen accepted a hand up and then sniffed the air, scrunched her nose a couple times and got closer to sniff her future self’s hair. 

Fourteen seemed a bit confused. “Yes?”

“Do you realize you’re going into heat?”

“Oh shit, it’s early. The stress of the curse must have thrown everything off.”

“You’re not on suppressants?” 

“I’m allergic as fuck to the normal heat suppressing implants this go round. There’s a daily pill I take so I can’t get pregnant that works just fine and another kind that if I take right before a heat starts, I don’t get them.” She began to chew on her lip. “If you can smell it, it’s too late for that kind now.”

“What will you do?” 

“Take the emergency kind that makes me puke and only half works and lock myself in my TARDIS’s cloister room I guess. Honestly, this wasn’t such a problem when Missy and I were still...” She shook her head once sharply. “I can’t go to her, even for this. I have my pride.”

Yaz stood laying a hand on the future Doctor’s arm. “Pride is the one thing you have never lacked my darling.”

When Fourteen turned to her there was such longing in her dark eyes. “I’ve got to have something that lasts through regenerations.”

Not even really knowing what she was doing, Yaz reached forward to stroke the scarred side of her face. “And what of love? Am I still in your heart after so long?” 

“Always.”

“Then let me ease your heat.”

Fourteen shook her head sharply, turning away and taking a few steps from herself and Yaz. 

“No, I don’t deserve that.” 

“Why not?”

The Time Lady clenched her hands. “Because I traded away the memory of our first kiss today.” 

That caught Yaz by surprise but she kept her equilibrium. “Then let me give you another.”

“Truly?” 

“Truly.”

The Doctor looked to herself and received a slightly nodd. 

Fourteen caught up Yaz in her arms and kissed her deeply. It was something of a novel experience for Yaz to have to tilt up her head to kiss the Doctor. She and her own Doctor were so close to the same height. The older Doctor clutched her as closely as a hero grabbing a starlet in an old black and white film. 

When they broke the kiss, both breathless, Fourteen kept nuzzling at her, just breathing in the scent of hair. “You have no idea how much I have missed you my wonderful, brilliant Yaz.

Yaz’s heart felt so tight in her chest she thought it might break. There were so many thing she might have said but she feared she would cry if she said anything that truly matter.  Instead she said simply, “bedroom.”

The TARDIS was very good at making the hallway shorter when she wanted to. Yaz’s own Doctor hesitated to follow until Yaz caught at her hand to guide her along. 

As soon as they shut the door, both Doctors traded a look again. 

Fourteen seemed almost embarrassed. “My memories of this from when I was you are all hazy. How does this actually end up going?”

Thirteen smiled, bright and reassuring. “No idea, I’m still in the middle of it. You’re the one in heat, what do you want?”

“Yaz,” she spoke with absolute certainty. “And whatever she wants.”

Yaz felt a bit overwhelmed when she found two sets of eyes staring at her, one green one dark brown. “I want you both to touch me.” She knew she was blushing terribly. “And I want to ease you heat, if I can actually even do that.”

Again the Doctors shared a glance as they each thought similar things. 

“The knotting dildo?” Thirteen asked herself. 

“It worked that time Rose used it on me, at least when I was a male omega. Jack fucked me too that time though, so I’m not sure if it was just Rose and the dildo or both of them. ” She actually flushed. “I’ve um, still got it in my time. I’ve never been able to ease a heat on my own with it but it might work again with someone else.”

“I’ll see if I can find it,” Thirteen began to rummage in the closet. Yaz was somewhat concerned that Doctor might not find what she sought. After all, the last time the Doctor had gone looking for condoms they’d been under the kitchen sink.

Fourteen distracted her though, drawing her close again and picking up where they left off. If possible, she was an even more skilled kisser than her own Doctor. Yaz supposed she’d had her entire lifetime to learn her. 

She used the right pressure of the lips and exactly the right amount of tongue. When she lightly nipped at Yaz’s lip,Yaz’s whole body shuddered and grew warm. The Doctor got her hands under Yaz’s shirt, pausing the kiss to tug it over her head. Her deft fingers made short work of the clasp of Yaz’s bra and she pushed it down her arms. 

Yaz’s own Doctor had an unfortunate tendency to sometimes tear undergarments, especially when faced with difficult hooks. This had led to a somewhat self defeating cycle of Yaz buying increasingly cheaper primark bras, because she assumed they might be destroyed. The cheaper the bra though, the higher the chance the clasp would defeat the Doctor. 

This particular bra was an unfortunate shade of bright orange and had Yaz known she’d be having a threesome with her mate’s future self she’d have likely selected a cuter one that morning. It mattered little as Fourteen was considerably more interested in the bit of Yaz beneath the cheap cotton and wire.

She brought her warm lips to a nipple, sucking and nipping long enough to draw an utterly wanton soundout of Yaz. She sunk slowly to her knees, kissing a trail down Yaz’s bare stomach. 

It was enough to make Yaz’s knees weak and she had to sit down on the edge of the bed. Fourteen scrambled at the clasp of her jeans. Yaz lifted her hips and Fourteen tugged them down along with her underwear. There was an awkward bit where Yaz’s shoes got in the way and then that was dealt with. 

Fourteen was nearly as patient in her ministrations as Thirteen, she kissed a line upwards from Yaz’s ankle to her inner thigh. She took the opportunity to nip very lightly, just like her younger self often did. Yaz tangled her hands in her lover’s messy braid as she brought her lips to her center.

“Doctor, oh, Doctor!”

Her own Doctor briefly turned back from the closet, thinking she was being called, and her eyes grew heavily lidded with want. Then she shook her head once sharply and returned to her search with new determination throwing all manner of odd objects over her shoulder, including a fur muff and a pair of green snakeskin boots. 

On the bed, Fourteen had Yaz on the edge with impressive speed. When Yaz began to cant her hips and tug at her lovers hair harder, Fourteen slipped two fingers into her, tilting her fingers up and forward at just the right angle, even as she abandoned the use of her tongue to simply suck on Yaz’s clit.

“Fuck, Doctor!” Yaz let her orgasm take her, she knew that there would be more. Where the Doctor was concerned, there always were. 

Before she could even catch her breath the Doctor was pushing her back onto the bed, covering her with her body and kissing her hungrily. Yaz was vaguely aware that she hadn’t managed to undress the older woman but her touch felt too damn good to care.

The Doctor kissed her breathless and pressed three and then four fingers back into her, fucking her hard, brushing her clit just often enough to drive her wild. 

“Harder, yes harder, just like that.”She clenched on the Doctor’s fingers not bothering to stifle her cries of pleasure. Absently she hoped that Fourteen actually liked those sounds as much as Thirteen, she’d learned early in their relationship that it turned the Doctor on more when she was as loud as possible. Fortunately the TARDIS had truly epic soundproofing. 

Fourteen pulled away and began to reach for the bedside table, Yaz caught her arm. “No, it’s your turn to pleasure you next’

“Are you actually turning down a chance to get fisted?” There was such amusement in those dark eyes, the edges crinkled far more than her own Doctor’s and it suited her perfectly. 

“If I let you do that at the start, I’m going to be too exhausted to fuck you properly.”

“That would be a shame,” Damn if she didn’t have a dashing smile. 

At that moment the Doctor finally emerged from the closet holding what really did look like a little red metal toolbox. “Found it!”

Fourteen stood and began to finally shed her clothes. “Do you still have that dragon leather harness too? I know I lost that thing at some point.”

Yaz sat up, “The harness isn’t actually made of dragon skin right? I mean we met a dragon at Shiva’s wedding.” The shapeshifting girl had been terrifying but Yaz didn’t exactly like the idea of anyone skinning her kind. She sincerely doubted the Doctor would keep something made of the pelt of a sentient species but she still had to check.

Thirteen blinked as she set down the box on the bed and began to rummage in it. “No, of course not. The harness was made by dragons, so was the dildo actually.  The dragon clans of Ollyollyoxenfree are some of the greatest custom sex toy producers in all the galaxies.”

That was good to know. The Doctor fished out a fairly large and interesting looking dildo out a bag that it had been sealed in. It was an unremarkable deep red. Apparently she hadn’t been in a less rainbow obsessed regeneration when she’d purchased it. 

She fitted it into a beautifully wrought red leather harness and offered it to Yaz. The human accepted the toy and looked it over curiously. It was a soft plastic that felt a bit like synthetic skin but was still a bit reminiscent of silicone. 

“You called it a knotting dildo, shouldn’t it have an um...knot?”

“That’s what the remote does.” Thirteen rummaged in the box until she found what looked like a wrist strap and helped Yaz put it on her wrist. “Hit the button once to make the knot start to inflate and twice to make it go down slowly. Three taps makes it stop completely and four makes it rapidly deflate.”

Yaz tested this before she actually put on the harness. The effect of watching the fake knot at the base of the artificial phallus grow and then shrink back down was mildly fascinating. When Fourteen gave a pointed cough her attention was quickly returned to her. 

She had she her clothes and was sitting at the edge of the bed. It was very hard not to stare. Even if she had not been the Doctor, Yaz would have been incredibly attracted to her. She had the kind of lean, slightly muscled form that was one of Yaz’s favorite body types.

Her breasts were small and high, her stomach flat, and legs long. A second set of slight scars traced across her ribs just below her breasts and her right leg. Yaz wanted to kiss every inch of her but she could see just how bad her lovers heat was starting to ride her. 

Forteen’s pupils were blown and her breath was short, her face and chest were flushed. “Please, Yaz, don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Of course,” she began to untangle the harness straps and step into them with Thirteen’s help. “I’m guessing you wants me to take you on your hands and knees?” she asked warmly.

“I’d actually rather be able to see your face,” she said with more shyness than Yaz would have expected of a woman who was far enough into her regeneration to have scars.

“I’d like that too,” Yaz felt her own pulse speed up. She finally sorted the harness. It was well made and highly adjustable if a bit heavy of little metal clasps as far as she was concerned. 

Thirteen sat on the edge of the bed to watch, her face awash with desire. Fourteen lay back, wisely getting a pillow under her hips. She leaned up to kiss Yaz as she covered her. Yaz couldn’t resist the urge to run her hands down her lover’s future body. 

“You are so beautiful.”

As she touched her, a nipple of one perfect breast pebbled beneath her inquisitive finger.  

Fourteen kissed her cheek and then pointedly nipped her ear. “My beloved, if you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to call you a heartless creature.”

“We can’t have that.”

When Yaz pushed two and then three fingers into her she found her incredibly slick and wet. Her skin was burning, as intensely hot as her own Doctor’s body always was when she was in rut. To press into that heat though, that was incredible. 

“You really want this,” she teased gently. 

“Yes,” Fourteens eyes began to drift shut as Yaz languidly moved her fingers inside of her. “Please.”

“Tell me how much you want it.”

Those same eyes drifted open. “Don’t make me beg, I don’t beg this time around, not even with Missy.”

“Never? Not even for me.” Yaz kissed at her exposed throat.

“For you...to hell with it, for you my love, anything.” When Yaz nipped her skin she began to moan. “Yaz, please my darling, fuck me please, take me. I need you so fucking much.” She swore a lot more in her older regeneration. 

Yaz was not the sort to leave a woman wanting. She slicked the toy, although that wasn’t particularly necessary with an omega in heat, and pressed into the Doctor.

The Time Lady threw back her head and made wonderful, desperate sounds. Yaz really hoped that the rooms soundproofing held. As eager as the Doctor was, Yaz was still carefully to ease the toy into her gently, the thing was big, a bit more substantial than her Doctor’s own rut induced assets in fact. 

The woman beneath her was clearly enjoying it a great deal, raising her hips to meet hers. 

“Yes. Fuck me. Yes. Harder, please harder.”

Yaz obliged and was rewarded with wanton moans and grasping hands at her back. Fortunately this Doctor did not claw like Missy did. 

Yaz could tell she had the omega very close to the edge but she seemed to stay there teetering on the brink. She suspected what she needed was fingers against her clit but she feared she’d have to slow down or lose her balance if she shifted to one hand. “Touch yourself, do it for me Doctor.”

She did. “Fuck!”

Yaz’s own Doctor leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Hit that button on your wrist now.” Yaz did. 

She couldn’t tell really if the future Doctor ever actually came down from her first orgasm and began a second or just got caught up in one really long one. She did claw Yaz’s back a bit as Yaz pressed the forming knot into her. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” She got a bit unintelligible after that, especially when she made a sudden gasp of pain as the artificial knot fully popped into her. She held Yaz’s gaze as it happened and to Yaz it felt as if she were looking into the very heart of a star.

Yaz stilled her motion, fearing she would harm her.

“Ah, don’t stop, don’t stop, please, don’t stop.”

Yaz kept rolling her hips, in very short motions, trying so hard to be careful. She’d never been on the giving end of a knot before, even a technologically created one. 

The Doctor was close because her whole body clenched and she buried her face in Yaz’s neck. The sudden bite was somewhat unexpected as the Time Lady came hard. They both slumped onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

They lay utterly dazed for a moment. Yaz wondered if she should try to get them onto their sides, although she wasn’t sure she could really maneuver them as successfully as her Doctor usually did. In truth, Yaz was terribly aroused and really wanted to come again but she wasn’t the one in heat or who had just been knotted so she didn’t say anything about the matter. She could wait, she’d already come twice that evening after all.

Fourteen pulled her closer. “Stay, let me hold you my brilliant Yaz.”

Yaz jumped a little when she felt another hand on her back. She turned her head to find her own Doctor, now naked, stretched out lazily beside them. 

“She’s so amazing isn’t she?” the Doctor asked herself.

“Always,” Fourteen grinned slightly. “Getting a bit impatient are you?” 

“I can wait,” said Thirteen, although she was looking at Yaz with considerable hunger. Yaz noticed that her eyes appeared to be slightly dilated. When she reached out to touch her, her skin was as hot as her omega version. She looked down and couldn’t stifle a giggle.

“Are you in rut?” 

To her credit, the Doctor did look a bit embarrassed. “Yea. Apparently scenting my own heat had that effect on me.”

Yaz couldn’t decide if that was utterly bizarre or deeply sexy. She choose to not overthink it. 

Her Doctor kissed her shoulder. “Really, no rush though. You need to hold her while knotted as long as an alpha would if we want the heat to ease.”

That reminded Yaz of the original motivation of their entire endeavor. She pressed the back of her hand against Fourteens forehead and found it slightly cooler, although still very warm. When she took her pulse it was fast but not dangerously so.

Yaz had been around enough alphas and omegas and read up sufficiently on the topic in the Doctor’s library to know that the worst of the heat had been broken. The omega Doctor’s heat would still likely last for at least another day but now that she had been knotted once she would not be as frantic from that point onwards, even though she would still desperately crave sex.

For all her pretense of patience, her own Doctor still began to run her hands up and down her body and kiss at her neck and shoulders. 

“When we go again, do you want her to fuck you as I fuck her?” The Doctor asked herself.

Fourteen grinned lazily. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind a chance to rest a bit, that was the first knot of any kind I’ve taken in a while and it was pretty intense. I also don’t want to miss the chance to watch myself fuck Yaz. I still fantasy about that time I saw her with my mirror self.” 

When enough time had passed, Yaz tapped the button the wrist strap and the toy slowly returned to its original shape. Soon it was easy to slip the toy from the languid omega. Yaz freed herself from the complex straps and rolled to embrace her own Doctor. 

The Doctor kissed her every bit as eagerly as her older self had. Yaz traced her fingers over her familiar body. Her Doctor’s breasts were a bit more rounded than her future self’s and every bit as beautifully shaped. She was slender rather than lean, her stomach softer, her hips a bit fuller and it suited her perfectly.  

“How do you want me?” Yaz asked her.

“Do you actually have to ask?” She had such a devilishly innocent smile. 

“I love you my predictable naughty darling.” Yaz kissed her one more time before rolling onto her hands and knees. The Doctor slipped her fingers into her just long enough to make certain that she was ready and then she lined up a certain part of her rut induced anatomy. 

Yaz made a deep moan of pleasure as her mate slid into her. One thing she had to admit to herself was that fucking in their current position made it wonderfully easy to push back against the Doctor. They had done this so many times and they knew exactly how to move against each other. 

Yaz was close to her third orgasm of the night but she couldn’t seem to quite get there just from what the Doctor was doing. She shifted her balance to reach under herself and began the quick circular motions against her clit that would have her where she wanted to be soon enough. 

She felt lips against her temple at an angle that her own Doctor couldn’t have managed and a hand press over her own. “Let me help you my brilliant Yaz.”

Fourteen had moved to stretch out beside them. Lust and love were clearly wrought on her handsome features. The angle was odd but she still managed to kiss Yaz. Between the touch of the two Doctors, Yaz came hard. 

The moment her tremors eased the felt the unmistakable press of the Doctor’s knot. 

“Yaz?” the Doctor sounded utterly desperate. 

“Do it, knot me, take me, claim me.”

There was a flash or pain and stretching and then another wave of pleasure that carried her into another orgasm at the heels of the one that was still fading. The clenching of her body brought the Doctor to climax.

The Time Lady managed her impressive trick of getting them both down onto their sides. Yaz lay contentedly between the two Time Ladies. She wanted to fuck Fourteen again but she found herself yawning again. 

Her lover’s future self stroked her hair. “Rest beautiful.” 

Yaz’s eyes drifted shut and she did exactly that a short time later after she and the Doctor had been able to disentangle the more intimate parts of their bodies and settle into a simple embrace. 

The Doctor’s waited until Yaz’s breath grew even with sleep before they talked. 

“She’s as perfect a I remember her.”

“I know.”

“Don’t waste a single moment.” 

“I won’t.” 

After a long pause, Thirteen pulled Yaz close and looked over her mate at her future self. “So I really survive losing her? Until I met you, I wasn’t really certain I would, at least not for long.” 

Fourteen couldn’t hold her gaze. “I almost didn’t. After the funeral I decided I’d just go ahead and force a regeneration because I was in so much pain. I was sitting on the floor of the consul room about to let the regeneration energy take me when Jack came in. We drank really bad whiskey for a couple hours and talked. In the end he told me that if I had ever loved his daughter I wouldn’t abandon her children, grown or not. The twins lost one mother that day, they needed their remaining one to keep her familiar face for a bit longer.”

“And I listen to him.”

“Yea, I did. Who’d have thought it, me taking advice from Captain Jack Harkness?” 

“Does it help, when you finally regenerate again?”

“Yes and no. I traveled with the Pleiades for a bit before the regeneration, helping to raise my grandchildren. I did about as much healing as I was going to be able to long before I lost your face.” She bit at her bottom lip, “Regeneration did renew me though, I came back really young again this time and then Missy did as well. We found eachother again, almost like when we first fell in love at the academy. For once I’ve actually kept a face long enough to earn my grey.”

Fourteen rolled onto her back, looking up at the glowy plastic stars on the ceiling. “She and I had some truly wonderful adventures.We really thought it was going to work that time, we wouldn’t have had Vishnu if we didn’t think it would. Missy and me though, well no matter how hard we tried we couldn’t escape ourselves and you know how that goes. I do still feel bad about what happened to all those swimming pools on Poosh when we finally had it out.”

“And now you travel with Margarite?”

She shrugged beneath the blanket, “Yea, I guess history has a way of repeating itself. I’m old and cranky again and traveling with a fearless granddaughter.”

Thirteen wanted nothing more than to end the conversation there and close her eyes and fall asleep holding her mate as tightly as she could. She had to ask though. “Are you happy?”

“Sometimes. You know as well as I do that it is often a fleeting emotion for us even in our more chipper regenerations.”

“And I’m whole again, after…”

Fourteen sat up a bit, wrapping a blanket around herself so she could lean against the headboard. “You are so young in that regeneration and it is not just your face. Whole isn’t really a word that makes sense for us. We love and lose and love again endlessly, it is what we do. We never stop hurting for those we lose but we keep going because they would have wanted us to. In time we find more love that lets us grow and be someone new and wonderful.”

The Doctor looked down at the sleeping dark haired woman in her arms. “I hear you say that, I know I will be you someday and say it, but I still can’t imagine a world without Yaz.”

“You’ll miss her every single day but you’ll survive.”

“I just…”

“We survived losing out son. We didn’t want to, we didn’t think we could, but we did. We survived losing so many loved ones after him.”

Thirteen closed her eyes. “I still miss him every single day.”

“And you keep going.”

“Yes,” the words felt like ash in Thirteen’s mouth.

“Because it is what we do.”

“Because the universe needs us.”

“It needs a Doctor.” Fourteen looked somehow infinitely young and old in that moment, sitting there with a rainbow sheet drawn up around her lanky shoulders. 

“Do we ever get to set down the caduceus?”

“I don’t know. I’m not there yet. I’ve still got to many granddaughters to set an example for.”

“Now that does sound like me.”

 

Fourteen stayed another day while Yaz helped her fully cool her heat. They had to send a series of fairly vague texts to reassure their various companions that they were alright. 

Yaz was pretty sure, largely based on the odd looks that Graham gave her when they all finally emerged, that at least he had figured out that “Busy, Doctor stuff. See you the day after tomorrow,” actually meant that Yaz and the Doctor were in the midst of some sort of sexcapade. He was also probably the last person on earth to say anything on the matter. Ryan seemed blissfully oblivious or just wasn’t the sort of man to ever give anyone odd looks.

Fourteen and her granddaughter headed off on their way and so did Thirteen and Team TARDIS. They headed back to Sheffield, arriving just in time for the Doctor and Yaz to go have tea with Yaz’s family. 

Sitting at the table, surrounded by humans and eating food that even she had to admit was terribly burned, the Doctor felt happier that she ever had. Loss and heartache lay behind and ahead of her but so did so much love and joy and she was determined not to miss a moment.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap folks. Thank you all for patiently waiting while I took forever with this fic. I really wrote myself into a corner in the first two chapters with probably two many moving parts but I think I managed to conclude things well enough.


End file.
